Bobby Z
United States Marine Corps Captain Strongman Tim Kearny is in prison for Defensive Murder after the life of a loser and thief. He is given a chance at redemption by a DEA Agent(Laurence Fichburne) if he fakes being Marujuania dealer Bobby Zakariace a.k.a Bobby Z. Bobby Zakariace had died about a Month earlier and was to meet with fellow drug dealer Don Hoterio who had captured another DEA Agent. The DEA intends to trade Tim, who has very similar fetures to Bobby, for their fellow agent until they can arrest the Don. They go to the border of Mexico and the United States and begin the trade off. While Tim is being traded off the DEA recruiter aims to shoot Tim and his partner. Tim falls and the DEA recruiter shoots his own partner and a Gun Fight begins and the captured DEA agent is killed and the Don escapes. Tim is brought to Bobby's former mansion, farm and sweat shop where Tim has sexual relations with a woman who Bobby formerly knew and also had relations with and the next morning leaves with her adopted son who begged to go with him and was forced to go when Bobby's army finds out that Tim was forced kill their murderus gang leader in jail when they attempted to kill him. Tim knocks out and kills some of them and escapes with the kid into the mountains. The Don arives at the mansion and demands the private army kills Kearny. While Kearny and the kid are escaping in the mountains Tim asks the kid if he wants to play Marines and the kid responds negitivly and against the truth says that Navy SEALs are better which insulted Tim. They reached southern California and stayed in a beach trailer. A day later Tim leaves to meet with Bobby's supplier "The Monk" and while there he relizes that the woman from earlier was there. She tells The Monk and that she knew he was'nt Bobby after he defended her at the mansion and that his sexeul relations were different. Tim talks to the monk and later leaves with her and goes to the trailer where The Don is waiting, assuming that he is Bobby(who raped his daghter). The Don has it reveled to him that the kid is his grandson and soon him and his private security are killed. After this the DEA recruiter meets with Bobby Z who is not actually dead. As The Monk is loading up into a boat that he araged to live on with the woman from earlier who had lied to the monk so Tim, her and the kid steal the boat which they do. As they are leaving Bobby's army attacks them and Tim runs up to a bridge where Bobby, the recruiter and the private army are waiting. After an argument between Tim and Bobby over who was Tim Kearny, the kid calls Tim his father from the boat. The army knows Tim does'nt have a kid, so they shoot Bobby and the recruiter. As the recruiter dies he kills the private army and is shot to death and Tim jumps into the water below and climbs aboard the boat and lives in Mexico with her and the kid.